Fairy Love
by AnimeBearRAWR
Summary: This is a fanfic with awesome couples. Includes Jerza, Locy, GaLe, NaLi, etc Someone new comes to Fairy Tail. Who is this person, and will he make Titania's heart race? Lucy goes on a date with Loke. Will Gajeel finally admit his feelings? Will Natsu finally go to who his heart wants? Who does Juvia choose? How will this change everything? New couples, new drama, and much more R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_JBear:_ Sup Everyone! How r u guys doin? So CiciCat and I are making a Fairy Tail fanfic together cuz Fairy Tail is just that awesome. CiciCat and I are like in love with Fairy Tail. My fave couple is Loke & Lucy so we r so putting them in here. This is sooo gonna be a multichaptered thing. BTW this is my first actual fanfic that was not written as an essay...**

**_CiciCat: _ERMAGAWD...MY FIRST EVER FAIRY TAIL FANFIC! Anywhoo...my favorite couple is JERZA (FTW) and they are the main couple...along with Locy and GaLe! So, like...I hope you like this. **

**Disclaimer-there r 2 people using this account and Hiro Mashima is obviously only one person and we're both girls and Hiro is a dude, so we obviously don't own Fairy Tail...only the plot.**

* * *

Fairy Love

Ch. 1

**Erza POV:**

I watch the sunset every night, but there was something different about tonight's. I don't know if it's good or bad. It was just different. Maybe I'll win the lottery…HA! Like that'll ever happen! I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking it but it almost seems that something crazy is going to happen.

You won't believe me, but I was right.

**Lucy POV:**

I heard a strange sound and I turned to my right. It seems that Natsu was once again snoring under MY covers. MY COVERS! Why does he do that anyway? It's so annoying!

"NATSU! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Luigi…", Natsu mumbled.

"A few things- first of all, it's already noon and second, MY NAME ISN'T LUIGI! It's LUCY! LU-CY! L-U-C-Y LUCY! Now, as per the final thing, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

After I tossed that flame head out, I started to head to Fairy Tail. Maybe, I'd get a job today.

**Normal POV:**

It's another noisy day at Fairy Tail. Makarov and Mirajane were talking about Fairy Tail's business. So far, it seems to have been really growing after the whole "Tenroujima incident".

Just as the room couldn't get any noisier, Natsu barges in and Happy follows. Gray accidentally backs into Natsu while walking to the bar.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BOXER BOY!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, FLAMEBRAIN!"

"WATCHA CALL ME?! ICE FREAK!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

It just so happens that Lucy decides to come in, only to find that no one even noticed her. Everyone had their eyes glued on the fight.

"This place is in real need of Erza…", Lucy says, although no one hears or cares.

And as if she heard Lucy's prayers, Erza walks into the guild and everyone hushes. Everyone except Gray and Natsu, who are still fighting.

"They are so screwed," Makarov says under his breath.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Erza's roar shuts up the two idiots.

"Um…hello Erza…I like your hair?"

"Oh, hehe…didn't see ya there…how're you doing Erza?"

The two wizards fail to please Erza and it's obvious what will happen next. Two big morons will get two big bumps on their two big (yet empty) heads.

**Erza POV:**

Once again, I have beaten up Gray and Natsu in the name of Titania Erza of Fairy Tail. I can't believe I had to start off my day with strawberry shortcake to the sound of crying. THe crying ruined my appetite!

You will not believe not believe what happens next. A hooded man enters through the door of my guild. I know this hooded man. He isn't my enemy, nor is he my ally.

This is where the whole "crazy" part starts.

* * *

_**JBear: **_**Soooo... how did u guys like it? Plz Review. If you have any suggestions just review or message us. We reply to all. CiciCat isnt writing this but she wonders if u guys liked it. Hope u guys liked it & I hope u guys review. too bad there's no rate thing :(**

_**CiciCat**_**: Finally done with first chapter...AMG YAY! 333 U LIKEY? TOO BAD U HAVE TO! BYE!**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS! :**

** By JBear: _A New Guild, Good or Bad?_**

**By CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**JBear:**_** So Chapter 2 is out. Didn't take long to write since CiciCat is on a writing roll. -idk how to spell it wen they say someones on a roll or role idk. Hope you guys enjoy. In the summary it said there were a lot of couples but we're just starting off with Jerza and then we'll go to different couples and their stories.**

**_CiciCat: _Yup! I'm on a writing role (roll?) and I'm already working on the next chapter! I'm addicted! I really don't wanna hit a writer's block though...that would suck -.-'  
**

**Disclaimer- If we were Hiro Mashima, we wouldn't be makin' fanfic. We would either be making manga or making OVAs or filler eps for the anime. JBear: Although I wish i knew Hiro Mashima and could tell him i luv Fairy Tail (and his other anime Rave Master if you guys have heard it.)**

* * *

Ch.2

**Normal POV:**

Silence falls across the room as even Titania is no longer chewing her cake. It seems as though time has stopped.

"What the…-"

"How the hell…"

Many different reactions were heard all across the room. But only one was able to make this man turn his head.

"J-Jellal…? Jellal?" stuttered Erza.

Now, Erza Scarlet doesn't usually stutter. But today, she did.

_Wha-How-When-Huh?_ Erza had so many questions but she didn't know which to ask first.

"Erza…Erza Scarlet…scarlet hair…I finally found you"

"JELLAL!"

**Erza POV:**

I'm so confused…how did he get here? Did he escape jail? She had questions and she needed answers! NOW!

**Jellal's POV:**

I finally found her! Ever since I got out of jail, I've been looking for her. I haven't gotten my full memory back yet, but I remember her. She's all I ever think about. I have to apologize and make her mine.

Erza's looking at me. I look at her back. But she suddenly yells my name and whisks around, walking away. _What was wrong? _I was about to follow her, but I went to Makarov's office instead, intending to reduce the confusion, about to come.

**Normal POV:**

Jellal walks towards Makarov's office.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," said a voice, a bit muffled by the closed door.

Jellal walked in greeted Makarov.

Makarov looked up. "J-Jellal! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in _prison_?"

Jellal said "Let me explain." Jellal took his time explaining his story, how he got of jail, and why he ended up here.

"Hmmm."

"Please. Let me join Fairy Tail. I've spent my time in jail. A-and...there's a certain someone here that I want to be with."

"Well, all right. Come with me so we can get your guild stamp."

Jellal followed Makarov and got a red guild stamp, matching the color of his tattoo, on his upper left. Makarov went out to the guild hall to announce the news.

"Listen up you idiots! We have a new guild member. Everyone welcome..." he paused. "Jellal Fernandes."

Everyone's mouths gaped open. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray glared at Jellal. Erza looked away.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu! SHUT UP!" yelled Makarov. "He is part of our guild now, and you will accept him. He may need some time to understand how things work in guilds like ours, but at least hear him out. That will be all."

"But-"

"NATSU!"

"Fine..."

As soon as Makarov was done, Jellal walked straight for Erza.

"E-Erza. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you..." Jellal said, waiting for her answer.

Erza looked at him, so many questions in mind. She got up and walked away, storming out of the guild, leaving behind a confused Jellal, pissed Natsu, annoyed Lucy, and an angry Gray. Not the best choice she's made today...

* * *

_**JBear**__**:**_** Hey hoped you guys liked it. Sorry for the short chapters. BTW if they POV changes a lot it is probably written by CiciCat. If it's usually Normal POV it's probably written by me. PLZ Review! I'll try to add more to the chapters, but CiciCat and I both agree that we should like I guess stop it in the middle of suspense. It probably won't take long for us to update chapters since we're not even in high school yet but ya. Thanks for reading!**

**CiciCat: About the POVs thing...NOT TRUE JBEAR! But yes, I do like to change POVs from time to time. And sorry for the shortness of our chapters :P BTW I'm mainly the one writing this story because I'm the big Jerza fan but JBear does write too. But if you wanna see pro-JBear, you gotta read her story,_ A New Guild, Good or Bad?_**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CiciCat: _****Hey! How ya doing peeps? Like the stories so far? Sorry if the chapters are super short but...I don't know how to make them a billion words long so like yea..**

**_JBear:_ Hey! This CH is mainly written by CiciCat cuz she claims that she is "on a writing roll" and she wont let me write. Imma end up writing 5 tho cuz it's about LOCY!(my fave couple). I'm just gonna do stuff here and there. So this fanfic will be mainly written by CiciCat, well until she gets writer's block...Geheehee...**

* * *

Ch.3

**Erza POV:**

What was he doing? What the hell was he doing here? Why in the fucking world is he at Fairy Tail now? How in the fucking world did he even get to Fairy Tail? How the fuck did he even get out of jail?

I had so many questions, but I didn't have a way to find the answers. They all kept getting more and more complicated! I couldn't just walk up to Jellal and say, "Hey I have a question. How the hell did you get here and why?" If the situation wasn't so serious, I would've laughed. I couldn't just say that! Not after what happened between us…

**Normal POV: **

Back at the guild…

As soon as Erza left, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy crowded around Jellal. Gray and Natsu were going to beat him up for even showing his face at Fairy Tail, and Lucy was going to break his every bone for hurting her first girl-friend at Fairy Tail. Just remembering all those tears that came streaming down Erza's cheeks made Lucy mad.

They began beating Jellal up, just like any other fight in Fairy Tail, only this one wouldn't pass off as a game. Soon, Elfman, Alzack, Team Shadow Gear, and even the Raijinshuu were caught up into the fight. They all thought it was one of their normal, everyday fights.

It was about time everyone was exhausted now. Everyone had cuts and bruises on there arms and cheeks. Wendy would have a lot of healing to do today. For once, she would even wish that Erza would be here in her nurse outfit to help her. But everybody knew that wasn't happening. Because Jellal was here.

**Lucy POV:**

Poor Erza. Dumb Jellal. Why did he have to come back? It's not fair. He thinks he can just appear out of no where? That's ridiculous! I hate his guts.

Anywho, about my life, I've been annoyed to death! I mean, Natsu is killing me! He's not giving me any time with Loke! Every time I try to make a move on Loke, Natsu always gets in the way and Loke goes back to the spirit world to flirt with Aries and Virgo. Loke…I don't even know why I like him. He's totally not my type, yet I feel so oddly attracted to him. Plus, he's a total flirt, flirting with every girl he sees, but he's romantic, and I like that. But why else do I want him to be mine? I don't know. It's his entire being. It makes me feel so compelled to him. I-I-I-I…I'm crazy…out of all people, why Loke? But honestly, Natsu! He's ruining my life!

"Hey Luigi!"

Oh…speak of the devil…"What do you want Natsu?"

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a job. Just you and me!"

"Sure. I need the money and I have nothing better to do, so fin-" Just then, I see Loke walk towards me! *SQUEAL!*

"Hey Loke!" I called, not being able to resist.

"Oh hi Lucy. Anyways, Natsu, I came here to tell you about-" and that's all I heard before I turned and walked away awkwardly. He only needed to talk to Natsu?! Natsu's stealing my Loke away from me! NO! I was not gonna go on that job with Natsu! I'm finding a better one and I'm gonna go with Loke!

"Hey Mirajane! Got any neat jobs I could do?"

"Oh! Lucy! Actually, we barely have any jobs because of us leaving Fairy Tail **(BTW In case you didn't realize, this story takes off right after the crew gets back from Tenroujima)**, but I happen to have JUST the job for you! Here!"

Mirajane hands me the paper. The job asks that two young wizards be security for a ball. There might be a bomber trying to ruin the dance apparently. Me and Loke. Alone. On this job. And after we defeat the bomber, we could hold hands and dance! It's a fairy tale! **(-See what I did there?)** I have to go ask him now!

"Loke! Loke! Come with me on this job? Pretty please?" I said with wide eyes, hoping it would sway him into agreeing.

"Hmm…I don't know Lucy…I haven't gone on a date for so long…I'm really itching for something tonight…"

"I'll go on a date with you!", I yelled without thinking.

"Okay! It's all settled then! Tonight, we'll go on a date and tomorrow, I'll go on that job with you."

"Okay!" I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

**Lisanna POV:**

Oh, Natsu. When will he realize that Lucy only has eyes for Loke? Don't get me wrong, I love Lucy! She's a great friend! But why can't Natsu see that she isn't interested?! I wish Natsu would finally realize that I'm the one who has been with him all these years! Seeing him heartbroken doesn't make anything better. I wish he would understand that I want to be his forever…ever since that day…I became his "wife". Happy was our "child". Everything was perfect…and then I died…and it was all over. Natsu decides to fall in love with Lucy and forgets all about me…

If only he'd remember those days…

**Normal POV:**

As Lisanna went to talk to Mirajane and Master Makarov, Loke decided to have some fun.

"Hey Levy-chan", Loke said with a dreamy smirk.

"Oh, hi Loke!" Levy cluelessly replied.

"So…you wanna hang out? You know, just you and me, in my bedroom?", Loke shamelessly flirted.

Just then, a gigantic shadow appeared above Levy.

"You'd better back off, Lion King", snarled an angry Gajeel.

"Aiiiii! Haha! Gotta go Levy-chan! See ya!", cried Loke as he ran away.

Levy looked past Gajeel's shoulder to wave goodbye.

* * *

**_CiciCat:_**** Soo? How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Fantabulous? Anywho...JBear's gonna be writing the Locy date and I'll be writing basically everything else :3**

_**JBear:**_** Yup what she said ^. FYI she's just writing it all cuz she's on a writing role and won't let me do much. D: hmph. But once she gets writer's block Imma start writing. BTW check out my other fanfic (just by me) called _A New Guild, Good or Bad? _Also read CiciCat's fanfic _Cherry Bomb_.**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**JBear: **_**Hey guys. So CiciCat and I are taking turns writing this fic but she won't let me write much cuz she claims she is on a writing roll. But she's letting me write this fic since I'm a total Locy fan. I'm really really sorry if this isn't as good as the other ones cuz 1. I'm not CiciCat 2. I kinda have writer's block 3. I'm lazy and don't really want to write but i know you guys wanna continue reading and I don't want CiciCat to write it. 4. I'm gonna try to write in different POVs like CiciCat does but idk how it will turn out. Srry for the late update. Enjoy!**

**_CiciCat: _I so evil...I making BearBear write when she has block...(I must be part of the Truly Evil Jiggle Butt Gang or something...), this is mainly cuz I don't wanna write Locy and JBear likes Locy more than me by far. I prefer GaLe and Jerza-best shit eva!  
**

**_JBear:_ Hey i like GaLe too! HMPH!  
**

* * *

Ch.4

**Lucy POV:**  
"Ohhh shit...shit…what am I supposed wear? It's 6 'o clock! One more hour before Loke comes to pick me up! Eek! What do I wear?!"

I couldn't come up with an outfit to wear! I just kept on throwing stuff from my closets over my shoulder and onto the floor! I mean, I can't just wear some random outfit! We are talking about the legendary Loke, after all.

I thought about asking someone for help. I finally decided after going through my whole wardrobe, finding nothing to wear, to run to Fairy Tail and ask Mirajane for help. She _was_ a model for Weekly Sorcerer.

I burst through the doors of Fairy Tail. I look around for Mirajane and my eyes stop on someone talking to Gray. _Oh Shit. Loke's here. Dammit. I gotta get to Mirajane without hiim seeing me._

I crept around the tables, hiding behind other members, staying in the shadows, and staying close to the walls. Okay yes, I know I look incredibly stupid...but what else could I do? I finally got to the bar and whispered to Mirajane.

"Pssst! Mirajane! I need your help! Emergency!" I whispered.

Mirajane leaned toward me and whispered back "What's the situation?"

"I got a date with Loke at 7."

"Congrats!"

"But i have nothing to wear..."

"Shopping! Let's go! We have less than an hour left."

**Normal POV:**

Mirajane took Lucy all over town. Not only did Mirajane take her shopping, but they also went to a hair salon and went to get a manicure. Lucy ended up buying a light blue strapless tank top with a white bow in the middle at the top. She also got a light purple mini skirt ruffled at the bottom. The skirt went down to right below Lucy's ass. Mirajane specifically picked that out to make Lucy look sexy (**:D**) to attract Loke's attention.

When Lucy got back to her apartment, she summoned Aquarius for some advice. Aquarius did have a boyfriend, and she would probably have some tips since Loke was a total player.

"No matter who he brings, don't get annoyed by it. Just use your 'Lucy Sex Appeal' to get his attention away from the other girls he brings." Aquarius said.

Then, Lucy said, "He won't bring any other girls. He's not that kind of guy! He's nice and romantic and sweet."

"Mhmmm. Riiight. That's what they all say."

* * *

~Half an Hour Later~

**Lucy POV:**

I was waiting for Loke to come pick me up. I heard the doorbell ring and jumped up from the couch right away.

"Yes?" I answered.

"It's Loke, Lucy. It's time for our date." he said sexily.

I screamed inside my head. "OK! Coming!" I tried not to sound too excited.

I opened the door and followed him out. He offered me his arm and I looped my arm around his. We walked into the waiting carriage.

"Where are we eating tonight?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. I promise you, you'll like it Princess." he replied.

We arrived at the restaurant, and to my horror and shock, I saw five other girls, barely wearing any clothes. And they were dressed even sexier than me! I had never seen these girls, and I didn't look forward to meeting them.

_I guess Aquarius was right. He did bring other girls. _I thought.

"Who are those girls?" I whispered to Loke.

"Some fangirls I promised to hang out with." he replied calmly.

"What? I thought it was just us!" I said, voice shaking.

"Oh, it's okay. It's no biggie..."

"It's no biggie? Really?" I started getting pissed and I suddenly remembered what Aquarius said about staying cool. "Anyway. Let's just get inside already."

"Cool. Let's go!"

I thought, _Cool? Cool?! Really? That's all? Really?! Fine, I'm gonna out-sexy them. All of them...Loke will be mine..._

As the Loke and the five other "fangirls" were sitting inside having their date, this one blonde kept on rubbing her and Loke's legs together, flirting with him. Loke wouldn't even pay attention to me! Dun Dun DUUUN...

_Hmph. Fangirls my ass! Loke's not even paying attention to me! I gotta step up my game! _I thought.

I sat up straight then leaned down, so that my boobs were on the table and looked bigger. I started tracing circles on the table with my finger, and when Loke didn't notice me, I took his hand. Getting his attention, I put on my puppy dog face, giving him the message that I actually wanted to do something alone.

"Awww. You want some attention, don't you, Princess?" Loke teased.

I whimpered, putting on my pout face. The other girls sat back in their chairs with their arms crossed, with a jealous look on their faces.

_Their probably jealous of why he calls me "Princess" and how he's giving me all his attention. _I snickered in my mind, still keeping my pouting face.

Loke leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead, and I blushed. "Don't worry, Princess. We will get our time together." He smiled dreamily, and I blushed even more. Then to my surprise and utter dismay, he turned back to the other girls and began flirting with them, totally ignoring me. Now it was my turn to sit back in my chair with my arms crossed.

**Normal POV:**

As an hour passed and Loke still ignoring Lucy and flirting with the other girls, Lucy got really impatient. She got up, pushing her chair back, making a loud noise. She stormed out of the restaurant, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"W-wait! L-Lucy! Don't leave!"

Lucy ran to the Sola tree in the South Gate Park, and when she got there, she let the tears fall from her eyes. She sobbed and said to herself, "Why Loke, why? How could you?"

Lucy cried and cried, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying for a moment, then let out a few whimpers.

"Lucy. Let me explain." said Loke.

"You just totally ignored me back there, Loke. You just kept flirting with those _fangirls_ of yours, as you call them."

"Relax. I just promised to take them out sometime, and I had put them off too long. I'm sorry I didn't pay too much attention to you. I had to, or else they would get really annoying."

"B-but st-still-"

Loke took Lucy's chin in his hand and made her look at him in the eyes. With his other hand, he held her hand. "Lucy. I promise you i will make it up to you on our mission tomorrow." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

He pulled away, and Lucy realized what had just happened and just stared at him. _SLAP! _

Lucy slapped Loke, for his action all of the sudden and out of no where.

Then she put her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him back. "You better."

**Lucy POV:**

_OMG. Loke just kissed me! _I thought as i walked back home. I squealed in delight. I couldn't wait till our mission tomorrow. I went into my apartment, and went straight to my bed. I collapsed onto it, and thought about my kiss with him.

I sighed, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Loke.

* * *

_**JBear: **_**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this chapter. This was the first chapter that CiciCat and me had actually worked on _together_, even if was only for a little part of the chapter! And, big accomplishment: This is our longest chapter so far! More than 1000 words! I know that this isn't a lot compared to others, but for this story it is! And sorry if it was a late update. CiciCat promised me that I could write it and I sorta had writer's block at the beginning, as I may have already mentioned. Did you guys enjoy the Kiss, Slap, Kiss part? There was so much drama in this chapter. And there probably will be even more in the rest of the story... especially in like chapter 6 and maybe 7. So hope you guys enjoy. I'm also writing the next chapter just for a head's-up!**

**_CiciCat: _Hey! You know how I said I was making JBear write this, I felt sympathetic so I wrote some with her. NOT BAD FOR SOMEONE WITH WRITER'S BLOCK HMM? Super NaLu chapter huh guys and gals? Well, prepare for next chapter...  
**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS! :**

** JBear: _A New Guild, Good or Bad?_**

**CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**JBear: **_**Hey guys. Sorry for the late-ish update. Got a lot of projects due and I've been procrastinating so I don't have a lot of time. Don't really have time cuz of vacation too. I was in Orlando and I went to all the Disney and Universal parks. Awesome winter vacation. But I'll try to get the cinning chapters up sooner. Hope you enjoy! **

**_CiciCat: _Hey! LIKING UR BREAK? Again from me, SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I was in Canada (and yes, I had fun) but I'm back now and I am here to save your update needs! Haha!**

**Disclaimer: If I'm the owner of Fairy Tail, wtf am I doing here writing fanfic?**

* * *

_The day earlier, Loke had taken Lucy out on a date, but had also met with five other "fangirls." Lucy had gotten angry and had run out of the restaurant. Loke apologized to Lucy and kissed her. It was the day of the job today._

**Normal POV:**

_"Aaarghh. I need to hurry up and pack! Loke will be here in an half an hour! Ughh where's my dress where's my dress?!" _Lucy thought. Once again, Lucy was throwing all her clothes onto the floor looking for stuff to wear. "AHAA! I found it!" Lucy pulled out a single strapped red dress with a sparkled band going around the neck down to around the waist. The hips were bare, and the bottom of the dress was folded into ruffles. "I've been waiting for this moment!" Lucy squealed, hugging the dress. She tucked it into her bag and made sure she had everything else with her, especially her spirit keys.

_DING DONGG_!Lucy walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, my Princess." replied a voice, muffled by the door.

Lucy opened the door and saw Loke in his usual outfit. A black suit, with his blue shades and his perked up orange hair. "Shall we go?"

Loke offered Lucy his arm and she hooked her arm around his. They walked to the train station arm in arm.

When they got on the train, Loke went over their plan. "Okay. So we go to the mansion early and introduce ourselves as the Fairy Tail mages and get more information on that bomber. We'll be security until it is obvious that the bomber has left or was never there. As a disguise, we will dance among all the other people at the ball. Hope you brought a dress with you."

Lucy blushed. "U-uh...I kinda did...just in case. B-but I wasn't looking forward to it or anything!" Lucy said frantically.

"Awww, you look so cute when you're blushing Lucy," said Loke, and he leaned forward and kissed her.

Lucy was taken by surprise, but began kissing them back. They kissed for the whole train ride, parting only to breathe and say words of love.

* * *

"The bomber looks like a noble, but will have long black hair, and black shades somewhat like your partner over there." their employer said, gesturing to Loke's shades as a description.

_Eeek! We're actually allowed to dance and Loke was even the one who brought it up first! _Lucy thought.

"Thank you." Loke said. "We shall go get ready."

Loke and Lucy walked to their adjoining rooms. Lucy caught Loke catching glances at her, and when they got close to their rooms, Loke pushed Lucy up against the wall.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

Lucy was taken by surprise when he suddenly started to kiss her. He was such a good kisser, and Lucy found that she was kissing him back. They somehow made it into Loke's room and onto the bed.

After a few minutes of kissing, again only pulling back for breath, Lucy panted, "We should get ready for the ball. Then we can dance together."

Lucy went to her own rooms and put on her dress. Loke just lay on the bed, thinking about their kiss_es_. He didn't have to get ready, since he usually just wore a suit for his spirit outfit. Loke fell asleep dreaming of Lucy, he was waiting for her to get ready and do stuff girls do **(JBear: I'm a girl but I'm not really into that stuff so I didn't kno what to write-CiciCat: LOOOOLLL)**

**Lucy's Room _(still normal POV):_**

After Lucy put her dress on, she summoned Cancer to help her do her hair. Cancer put her hair into a fancy bun, thinking Loke would like that. Afterwards once put on her makeup. She put on black eyeliner, mascara, a light blush pink lipstick, and a light blue eyeshadow to match Loke's shades. She had matching red one-inch heels. She sat down to do some finishing touches when she heard a knock on the door.

"_It's probably Loke coming to pick me up. Or he just wants to push me against a wall to kiss me again until we run out of breath. Oh well." _Lucy thought.

As Lucy went to open the door, she wondered if she looked sexy enough. Sure, she was kind of overconfident, but her Lucy Sex Appeal had never worked. She started to doubt her abilities to get a man. After all, Erza always got the attention of other men, even though some were quite scared of her. Levy always had Droy and Jet after her. Lisanna and Mirajane were obviously loved by all. Even Evergreen had Elfman! Who did she have? NO ONE! **(CiciCat: She can't tell that Natsu-chan likes her! KYA! BAKA! jkjk) **She remembered that day at Tenroujima. Everyone was hurt and the all went to Wendy and Erza **(CiciCat: EPISODE 120!)**...man, they even liked Wendy!

**Lucy POV:**

I opened the door and expected to see the holy sex god lion spirit, but instead I got a black-haired version of him with black shades. WTF?!

"Uhhh? Loke?" I questioned. He didn't respond. He took me by the elbow and immediately I knew something was wrong.

"Let go! You aren't Loke!"

"No, I'm not. My name is Tsuyo. I think I might be the one you and your little boyfriend are looking for!" the man said cockily.

"H-h-he's not my b-b-boyfriend!" I yelled, hoping it'd attract some attention.

"Tch, yeah right. That's why your blushing! Your face is the color of your dress now! And shut up already!" he whispered into my ear. His breath made my hairs stand up on the back of my neck.

"LET GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I was yelling and kicking and trying to escape. I reached for my keys and I gasped in horror for I had left them in the room! He looked me in the eye and smirked.

_I am so screwed..._

**Normal POV:**

This man who gave his name as Tsuyo took Lucy into one of the many empty hallways of the mansion. He pushed Lucy against the hard walls roughly.

Lucy jumped to conclusions and yelled, "DON'T RAPE ME!" **(CiciCat: LOL Gehehehe)** Tsuyo looked at her strangely. Then, he laughed, much to her annoyance.

"What are you laughing at? I actually like someone else okay? Back off!" Lucy said cluelessly.

Tsuyo chuckled once more and said, "Wouldn't dream of it. Even the devil wouldn't be as cruel as to suggest raping _you. _Sick!"

"Then what do you want with me? You evil bomber person! You won't get away w-" and that's all Lucy was able to say before she was gagged and tied up by Tsuyo and thrown onto the bed of an empty room.

By now, Lucy was squirming uncomfortably under the gaze of Tsuyo, who seemed to be quite amused. To Lucy's surprise, he called in two other men! Where did they come from?

"Katsuro, Boku, come here." Tsuyo called.

A large, but not fat, man and a strong-looking, thinner man approached Tsuyo. Tsuyo whispered something to them. Lucy saw the two men glance her way and smile a cruel smile. Whatever it was that Tsuyo had said, Lucy was going to hate it.**  
**

* * *

**With Loke (still Normal POV):**

A handsome spirit wandered around the hallway. He muttered, "Shit. I swear Lucy was in that room. No, THAT one! Wait...is it that one?" Poor Loke had forgotten which room Lucy was in. She was late! He walked past door by door knocking and asking, "LUCY?" but none of the doors were opened. As he made another turn, he heard something! It sounded like...crying? It was muffled up by something, but Loke wasn't sure what it was.

He turned the knob, but found that it was locked. That made Loke feel even more suspicious. Loke heard something that resembled the sound of a moan. It sounded like...Lucy! What was Lucy doing?! Grr...Loke had to know!

Loke kicked down the door in anger only to see that two men were...TICKLING LUCY?! **(CiciCat: What were you thinking? You dirty people! Teehee!) **But it seemed that they weren't just tickling her. In the process, the two men strapped time bombs onto Lucy! The two men were knocked out by Loke before they could even react. By now, another man barged into the doorless room and smirked at the scene. It was exactly what he had wanted. Loke turned around angrily and yelled, "Bomber! How dare you?!"

"I have a name, ya know? It's Tsuyo, pleasure to meet you." Tsuyo said with mock manners.

"I don't care what your name is! I will kill you!" Loke punched at Tsuyo, but Tsuyo dodged easily. This went on for seconds, minutes, maybe hours? Loke didn't know, but he was mad! Whoever did this to Lucy would pay! Loke glanced at his princess and saw that the time bomb only had a minute before it would go off. He realized something.

"Wait! Tsuyo!" Loke called to his enemy.

"Oh! So you finally acknowledge my name! Yes yes, how may I help you?" Tsuyo said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Stop the time bomb! Hurry!"

"Why would I do so?" Tsuyo asked, still grinning.

"4o seconds...you can't escape...you'll die..." Loke pointed out.

Tsuyo's grin disappeared. "Shit."

So together, Tsuyo and Loke stopped the bomb. Lucy woke up and seemed quite confused, because she was drugged. Just as Tsuyo was about to escape though, Loke knocked him out with a hard blow to the head. Ouch.

Lucy, though still confused, jumped up to give Loke a quick kiss across his cheeks. But that wasn't what Loke planned to go with. He once again pushed Lucy onto the bed and kissed her from her lips to her bare hips. He admired the silky dress and held Lucy's hands to help her up. Their job wasn't exactly completed yet though. They still haven't gotten on the dance floor yet!

Lucy walked over to their client, hand in hand with Loke.

"I see that the job is complete?" the client says.

"Yes" Loke replies calmly.

"Then you may dance!"

Lucy squeals on the inside, but on the outside, she takes Loke into the center of the ballroom and they waltz around and soon, the matchmaking client puts the spotlight on them and everyone else turns to look at them. Lucy feels her cheeks burn up and she hears a soothing "shh it's okay..." from Loke. She regains her confidence and dances all through the night in the arms of her prince.

* * *

**The Next Day...Lucy POV:**

I woke up in my given room. I cleaned up my room as I thought of yesterday night. It couldn't have been a better ball. I was his Princess and Loke was my Prince Charming. I packed up my luggage and I knocked on Loke's door. He opened it and he looked perfect as always.

He said, "Good morning Princess"

I blushed and pretended like I didn't care, "Get going!"

The happy client rewarded them with 10000 jewel each and sent them home in a lovely little car with a chauffeur to bring the car back.

**Back at Fairy Tail...**

I walked through the doors of Fairy Tail with Loke by my side. He smiled at me and I returned the smile. But then, Lisanna walked up to my darling Loke and gave him a little pink box. WTF?! Random! All the worse, Loke KISSED HER ON THE CHEEK! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Lisanna blushed and turned away. I don't know what that girl has up her sleeves but she was so screwed...

_Mission: Goodbye Lisanna...activated..._

* * *

_**JBear: **_**So I was supposed to do the whole ball thingy but I guess I didn't finish in time and CiciCat went ahead and did it. Hope u guys liked it. I think the next chapter will be written by her but I'm not sure. I must consult _(teehee big word) _with her. Review Plz**

_**CiciCat: **_**Ohh...This is where the drama starts...long chapter huh? Sorry if it wasn't what you wanted but you know my motto: NO SATISFACTION GUARANTEED! BTW IM NOW GOING TO VEGAS! ENJOY UR WINTER BREAK WHILE U CAN! HAPPY HOLIDAYSSSS ( yes, it's late but whatevers)**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS! :**

** JBear: _A New Guild, Good or Bad?_**

**CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**JBear: **_**So ya. I guess CiciCat is pretty much writing the rest of the fanfic until it comes across a pairing that I like. Enjoy and Review!**

_**CiciCat: **_**Whats up peeps?! How's the story so far? Comment to tell meh! Enjoy le chapter! The chapters are getting longer and longer! Is that good?**

******Disclaimer: If I'm the owner of Fairy Tail, wtf am I doing here writing fanfic?**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Lucy walks across the guild and leans across the bar to ask Mirajane a question.

"Hey, Mira, Lisanna likes Natsu, no?" Lucy whispered.

"H-h-how did you know?! Lisanna only told me!" Mirajane stumbled over her words.

"Oh please...everyone knows!"

"Well, everyone except Natsu...poor Lisanna..."

That was all the information Lucy needed. She walked towards Natsu and sat across from him. He was inhaling his lunch which consisted of lots of chicken drumsticks. Happy was by his side gulping down fish. Lucy was disgusted by their behaviors but she had to resist the temptation to quit her mission! She was planning to "steal" Natsu away from Lisanna since she thought Lisanna was stealing her Loke.

"Hey Natsu, Happy", Lucy said "sexily".

"LUIGIII!" Natsu said with excitement.

"Hi Lucy" Happy said.

**Happy POV:**

I knew something was wrong the moment Lucy sat down next to me. She never came to talk to us if we were eating. She says it's disgusting. Well she's disgusting! The way she glares at every girl who is prettier than her, everyone who comes closer than a meter to Loke. The way she's trying to get rid of Lisanna now! I can see through her plan easily. Even I'm not that stupid.

"Natsu...I'm out of fish...let's go get some more!" I say, hoping I can talk some sense into him later.

"Oh Natsu...can you get me a drink?" Lucy says, leaning over so Natsu can get a peek at her you-know-whats.

"O-o-of course Lucy! Be right back! Let's go Happy!" Natsu's looking really stupid at this point...

"Aye!" I say pretending excited.

_Away from the table..._

"Natsu...don't you think it's weird that Lucy is suddenly 'interested' in you?" I ask.

"What do ya mean Happy?" Natsu says.

He's acting dumb. I know it. He knows it too. We all know it. "Yes...I know...she's playing with me, isn't she?", he asks, sadness clear in his eyes.

"Natsu..."

**Lucy POV:**

Natsu and Happy bring me a cup of booze back. I smile, and then I look across the room and spot Lisanna peeking at us. I smirk at the sight of a broken-looking Lisanna. The truth is, I like Lisanna, I mean "liked" Lisanna. She was so nice and I felt like I could tell her anything and everything. But seeing her with Loke made me feel threatened by her. It made me feel insecure, like that night out with Loke and his girls. I wish it wasn't Lisanna who did what she did. Why couldn't it be Evergreen? Or Juvia? **(CiciCat: Although both already like someone elseeeee ^•^)** I could've just straight out told either one that they're pissing me off. But Lisanna is so..so...so delicate and kind. I feel like she wouldn't be able to take it if I told her directly, like she and everyone else too, would break. So I had to resort to this. I can't believe myself...

The awkward silence between me and Natsu broke when Loke came over to our table. What did he want? Natsu excused himself and Happy followed.

"Lucy..." Loke started.

"Save it Loke..." I said harshly.

"Umm... Lucy...I'm sorry you saw that earlier. It's not what you thought it was." a timid voice said...Lisanna.

"Then what was it?!" I yelled, scaring Lisanna.

"The truth is, Lisanna helped me put together this present for you." Loke said as he handed me the little pink box. Now I was starting to feel pretty embarrassed...

"Oh...uh...okay then..." I said blushing from stupidity.

"Open it!" Lisanna said with excitement. It seems she hasn't taken anything too seriously.

I undid the ribbon binding the box together and then I opened the lid of the box and took a peek inside. It was something sparkly. I looked around to see if any news reporters were standing by, waiting to capture my humiliation, if this was a trick. But all I saw was Erza eating her cake, Jellal gazing at her lovingly, Natsu and Happy by the bar, Mira feeding them food, Cana drinking, and Levy joking with Gajeel, Droy, and Jet. Everyone was doing what they always did. I took a deep breath and opened the box.

"Oh! My dear lord..." I gasped. Inside the box lay a bracelet. Not just any bracelet, but one that had a bright diamond and a little key design on it...my Zodiac keys...it matched my Zodiac keys.

"Do you like it?" Loke and Lisanna asked at the same time.

"I-I-I... I love it." I said and tears spilled down my cheeks and they smiled. Lisanna waved and left me alone with Loke.

"I'm so sorry I overreacted and stuff..." I apologized stupidly, "I really don't deserve you...I-" Loke cut me off with a deep, passionate kiss.

"It doesn't matter. I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

**Lisanna POV:**

I watch Loke and Lucy from afar. How adorable...I wish Natsu and I could be like that...

"Uh...Lisanna?" someone said.

"Natsu! Hey! What's up! Hey Happy!" I reply, a little too hyper.

"Hello Lisanna!" Happy says.

"Um...I'd like to thank you for always being there for me. I can't believe I never realized sooner, but I think you're the one for me." Natsu says. Am I dreaming? Don't pinch me...don't! That was so straightforward...I don't know what to say...

"Um..uh..." I stammer.

"He lllllliiiiiiikkesss youuuuu!" Happy says. I blush even harder. "You llllllliikkkkkkee himmmm!"

"Happy!" Natsu and I shout at the same time. We look at each other, and then we burst into laughter. Our laughter dies out and Natsu looks me in the eyes...then he steals my first kiss. Her lips are warm, I feel them...so I'm not dreaming after all...

**Erza POV:**

Jellal...that idiot is following me... Why is he fucking following me?!

"May I help you, Jellal?"

"Uh...wellll...err..." the blue-headed idiot says.

"I'll take that as a no." I say and I continue walking, and he continues stalking...GRRRRR. Why must he be so annoying?!

**Normal POV:**

_A few minutes later_

"Oi Flamehead! Stop makin' out with Lisanna over there!" Gray yelled.

"You have a problem with it, Icefreak?" Natsu retorted.

They knocked foreheads, glaring at each other. A blue aura around Gray. A red aura around Natsu.

"N-Natsu. It's fine. You don't have to fight. _EEEEK!_" Lisanna yelled as she ducked just in time to dodge a chair flying above her head.

Gray stripped unconsciously, and Juvia just had to steal his underwear. "Juvia has Gray-sama's underwear. Juvia can see Gray-sama's whole body!" Juvia said dreamily.

"Gray. Your clothes." Cana yelled to Gray from the counter, drunk and holding a barrel of booze.

"If you're a man, then talk with your fists!" **(JBear: I actually took that from episode 2. That's actually the very first man statement he says _[not his first line but his first man statement]_) **yelled Elfman.

"Out of our way!" Natsu and Gray both punched Elfman, sending him flying across the guild, crashing him into a table and breaking it. Elfman laid unconscious for the next couple of minutes.

"Hey Droy. This is our chance to prove to Levy that we're better than that gigantic piece of iron." Jet whispered.

"Right. Let's go." replied Droy.

"Jet and Droy have joined the fight!" said Happy, flying above the crowd, acting as the announcer, keeping updates for those sitting at the bar who knew better than to get involved in these fights. Happy drifted by Levy and whispered "They lllliiiiikkkeee you!" This made Levy blush and resulting in Happy earning a murderous glare from Gajeel, who was sitting next to her.

Happy drifted away before he could be punched through the roof of the guild by Gajeel. Pantherlilly sat by trying to hide a grin.

Jellal paused on following Erza, and turned around to watch the fight. Then, a mischievous thought popped into his head. _"If I can beat everyone in that fight, I'll look strong and Erza will finally look at me! And maybe even praise me!" _Jellal rubbed his hands together.

The first thing Jellal did was use his thought projection magic to make a clone of himself. Then he used all his other types of magic:a small form of heavenly body magic **(CiciCat: Heavenly Body Magic! Oh! I'm down! ^.^)**, fire magic, a small form of darkness magic, and magic staves.

Jellal had beaten everybody and had thrown them all into a pile, making a mound of unconscious mages.

"Sorry Levy. We lost again." said Jet and Droy.

"It's okay." replied Levy.

Natsu was at the top of the pile and said to Jellal "Ya know, you fit in just fine. You are one of us."

Jellal smiled and helped him up. They both walked down the mountain of mages together, talking about whatever they talk about. They bumped into some armor, and when they looked in front of them, they saw an annoyed Erza.

"You two morons!" She yelled and knocked their heads together, then threw them into the pile of mages. _What did I do wrong?,_ Jellal thought. Poor guy...

_Later..._

"Hey Levy!" Jet and Droy said as they sat down next to Levy at the bar.

"Hi Jet. Hi Droy." Levy replied.

Jet and Droy began flirting with Levy. Gajeel, who was sitting two seats away, began to get angry. He got up and went over to the job board to pick out a job. Then he went back to over where Levy was sitting and said "Hey Shrimp. Can you help me do some research for this job?"

"Sure! I love research! Let's go to the library." She jumped up and dragged Gajeel by the arm to the library, leaving Jet and Droy sulking.

"That damned hulk of iron..." Jet growled.

_At the library..._

Levy took a stack of books and set them on the table. Gajeel gaped at the gigantic stack of books, but took one anyway and pretended to read it. Instead, he was actually staring at the bookworm. "_She looks cute in those glasses."_ he thought.

Levy looked up and Gajeel quickly looked down at the book he was holding. "Ah ha! Here it is. The artifact you are searching for has supposedly been passed down from generation to generation in the Darshel family. For this job you have to retrieve it from a thief who has stolen it."

"Thanks bookworm." Gajeel said. "Would you like to...um...well...do the job with...me?" Gajeel stuttered.

"What? Uhhh sure!"

"Great!" Gajeel stood up and walked towards Levy. He hesitated, then bent down and kissed Levy on the forehead.

Levy blushed and stuttered. "U-u-uh..." Levy looked around to see if anyone had seen that. Then she ran out of the library.

Gajeel stared after her then went home. Gajeel laid on his bed all night, wondering if what he had done was the right thing to do.

* * *

_**JBear: **_**Was that a great ending or what? *Whispers* I'll give you a hint. The answer isn't what. Review and give us our suggestions. Read my other fanfic _A New Guild, Good or Bad? _**

**_CiciCat: _A very full chapter huh? And BTW...JBear is right...the answer isn't "what"...any suggestions on anything? Also, for Naruto lovers...I'm writing a new fanfic...a deisaku... it's called _Cherry Bomb_...it'll be posted before February...hopefully ;)**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**JBear: **_**Sorry if it takes us a while cuz we're not in that much if a mood to write but I will write cuz you must be kept entertained. This will prob be a long chapter. ENJOY!**

**_CiciCat: _Sorry guys and girls! Yes, the update is kinda late...BUT GIVE US A BREAK! WE'RE TIRED! but we'll get on task soon...**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN FAIRRRYYYTAILL! BWAHAHAH...no...sadly, we dont...the only thing we own is the plot...**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Erza hadn't gone on a job for a long time. She was too busy puzzling over Jellal. She was still trying to work out all the questions she had: Why was he here? How did he get here? When did he get out of jail? She decided to go ask Master, since it seemed he approved of it and let Jellal join the guild.

Erza walked to Fairy Tail and knocked on Master's door. "Come in."

Erza walked in and said "Master. I was wondering if you could explain to me why Jellal is here." Oh yes, and I forgot to mention, Jellal had been following Erza ever since she opened the door to the guild and was now pressing his ear to the door, listening to the conversation.

"Hmmm..." Makarov replied. It seems Makarov didn't know how to explain it. "You know what? Why don't you just go on a job to take your mind off things?" He shuffled through the papers on his desk and gave one to Erza. "Here this should be a bit challenging for you, but nothing you can't handle." Makarov said with a smile.

"Well...okay... if you say so..." said Erza uncertainly.

When Erza walked out of Makarov's office, Jellal fell into step behind her. "Hey Erza! What's that in your hand? Ooh! A job! Wow, that seems like a pretty hard job. Lemme help you with it! We'll be able to finish it faster that way!"

"Uuuh, well..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine. We leave tomorrow morning."

"YAY!"

**(_JBear: _Sorry people but idk what to do write for while they're on their job so I'm just gonna skip to right after it.) **Erza and Jellal succeeded at their mission. They finished it quickly and had 2 days before they had to go back to the guild. Jellal suggested that they stay in town a few days extra and have fun, since the town they were in had a fun water park.

"Come on Erza. We should visit the water park. I hear it's rumored to be the best water park in Fiore. And the biggest. Please Please Please."

"Well ok. I guess I'll have some fun while we're here." Erza replied.

Luckily, Jellal had planned this out and had brought swim trunks. Erza, like always, brought here gigantic wagon of belongings. **(_JBear: _I don't even know why. She can just requip into clothes.) **Erza requipped into her bikini and went to meet Jellal in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in.

"Hey Jellal. Let's get going." Erza greeted.

"Yo! Sure! Come on!" replied Jellal.

"_Erza looks so hooot in her bikini!" _Jellal thought as they walked to the water park, occasionally catching glances at her.

"_Jellal looks so cute in his trunks. I never knew he had a six-pack either! But it fits him perfectly." _thought Erza, who was also catching glances at Jellal's hot body.

Erza and Jellal glanced at each other at the same time and held each other's gazes. They stood there for a while, then Erza broke the connection.

"U-uh. Let's get going, um shall we?" Erza stuttered.

"Uh sure..." Jellal replied, a bit sad.

Erza and Jellal went on all the water slides together. They went on the ones with the high really steep drops, the dark ones, the high ones, ect. They went in the wave pool together and splashed and played with each other. Then they went to a really fancy restaurant for dinner.

"Order whatever you like Erza. My treat." said Jellal.

"A-are you sure? This seems like a pretty expensive restaurant." replied Erza, uncertain.

Jellal shook his head. "Yup. I'm sure. I just want you to be happy."

The waitress came by and asked "Hello. My name is Aimi. I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to order?"

"Well, for appetizers I would like calamari. For the main course, I would like to order prime rib with a side of fries and mash potatoes." Erza said.

"I would like the coconut shrimp for an appetizer. I will order the spicy chicken pasta. Get us two cups of booze. OH! And please add two strawberry cakes for dessert." Jellal said.

When Aimi left, Erza said "Thanks for ordering strawberry cakes. They're my favorite." 3

"No prob. I know they're your favorite."

"You know me so well." Erza smiled. :)

They talked through their meal about their life. Erza finally found out how Jellal got out of jail. It turns out he was pardoned from his crimes since he was being possessed by Zeref. When their desserts came, Erza immediately started eating hers. Jellal just sat there watching her thinking she was cute when she was eating her favorite food.

When Erza finished with her cake, Jellal pushed his cake towards her. "Here. You can have mine since you love them so much."

"Thanks." was all Erza said before eating her second round of cake.

Jellal payed for their dinner then left arm in arm with Erza back to the hotel.

"Today was great. Thanks Jellal, especially for the dinner."

"No problem." replied Jellal.

When they got to the hotel, they went to their rooms. They had adjoining rooms, and hugged each other discreetly and awkwardly before going in.

Erza went to take a shower then brush her teeth. She requipped into her PJs and then lay on her bed. *sigh* "That was a great night. I guess all my worrying these past few weeks have been for nothing." Erza said aloud to herself.

Jellal took a shower then lay down on his bed. "Best day ever!" Jellal cheered to himself.

Erza and Jellal both fell asleep thinking about the other and dreaming about their great day.

* * *

_The Next Day (At the Guild)..._

Erza and Jellal were enjoying their time. They were talking the whole day. They talked on the train ride, on their walk to the guild, and in the guild. Jellal drank some booze, while Erza ate some strawberry cake.

Levy was sitting at the bar talking to Gajeel and Mira. "Awww. They look so cute together." Levy said.

"I know right?!" Mira replied.

_"Hmmm... I should impress Levy somehow. What should I do? Buy books for her? Go to the library with her? Take her out somewhere?" _thought Gajeel.

"Aww...look how gentlemanly Jellal is being!" Mirajane squeals at the sight of Jellal helping Erza up from her chair.

"OMG! Jellal is like, so perfect! He's kind, smart, strong, AND gentlemanly! He's my kind of guy! Too bad Erza already called dibs. Haha." Levy giggles at her own comment.

_Hmm...kind...I can be kind. Smart? A few trips to the library with Levy will solve that. Strong...that's me, all right! But...gentlemanly? That may be the problem... _Gajeel thinks.

Levy gets up to throw her trash away. Gajeel, seeing this, thinks it's an opportunity to prove to Levy that he can be her perfect guy. He rushes forward and snatches the trash way from Levy and throws it away for her in the nearby trash can. Gajeel turns back, expecting to see Levy swooning and running into his arms. Instead, he's met with a freaked out girl who's staring at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT?" Levy yells.

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!" Gajeel retorts, making Levy more angry.

"With what?! Helping me get paper cuts? 'Cause if so, GOOD JOB! Look!" Levy says with a red face. She shoves her right hand in front of Gajeel's face. She had around 3-4 paper cuts on her hand, because Gajeel tore PAPER plates from her delicate hands. That was not gentlemanly at all...not at all...

"Sorry, sorry...I wanted to help you with the plates." Gajeel muttered.

Levy turns and walks out the door. It seems to be raining. Sadly, she didn't have an umbrella. Levy thought, _I guess I'll have to run this one then. _Luckily, a certain Iron Dragon Slayer came to the rescue.

"Hey, I'll walk you home. I have an umbrella, let's go." Gajeel said.

"O-Ok thanks" Levy responds.

They walk together under one umbrella when suddenly Levy was heading for a puddle! Gajeel shoves her out of the way and Levy falls and splashes into another nearby puddle.

"GA-JEEEEEEEEEEELL!"

"Oh...shit..." Gajeel once again makes a terrible mistake. Levy huffs and runs back to her home, drenched and miserable.

"I thought he liked me...why is he doing this to me?!" Levy cried to no one in particular, not that anyone else was there to listen to her.

* * *

**Erza POV:**

Jellal, he's back, the old Jellal is back! I missed him so much...and now, he's finally back! He's sweet and kind and yes, quite gentlemanly. He may be a little clumsy sometimes but he's a good guy. We're at a mall right now...I'm looking for new armors and Jellal is searching for weapons...or maybe he's just following me, since he hasn't bought anything yet.

"Hey, Erza..." Jellal starts.

"Yes?" I reply.

"You bought a lot of armor...aren't they heavy?"

"Hmm..no, not really...why do you ask?"

Well, it's just that I always thought girls were feminine and weak...haha...you aren't like a girl at all!" Jellal says with a laugh.

"WHAT?!" I'm pissed! I'm not like a girl at all? What's that supposed to mean?! What the fuck?! I step with all my might onto Jellal's black, polished boots, hoping to crush his toes beneath mine.

"OWWWWWIIEEE!" Jellal yells and I run off with my armor to the nearby girl's bathroom.

I thought he was back...maybe part of him is...but that part doesn't know me at all... I hate that...I hate that he always makes me feel insecure! Grr! Oh...who am I kidding? Jellal just doesn't see me as a...a what? What is he supposed to see me as? Oh! I'm so confused! And just like that, I end up crying in a stall, with my armor by my feet.

* * *

**_JBear: _Muahahaha! Our shipping is amazin ain't it? Review for suggestions and stuff! ;)**

**_CiciCat:_ OMG?! YOU LIKEY? REVIEW PLSSSS! AND IS IT TOO CHEESY? MORE DRAMA? TELLLL MEEEEE!**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS! :**

**JBear: _A New Guild, Good or Bad?_**

**CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_JBear: _HEEEY! How's it goin peeps? I command you to enjoy our next chapter of _Fairy Love_! Also, recommend it to friends or people you know!**

**_CiciCat: _SO? Hows it going? This chapter is gonna be pretty funny, if i do say so myself! Enjoy!  
**

**Check out our profile and our other fanfics too!**

* * *

"Hey Mira!" Gray said as he walked to the bar.

"Hey Gray! How's it going?" Mira asked.

"Eh. It's pretty boring now-a-days. There aren't any good jobs."

"I know. We need to build up our reputation to get better jobs. And so we can get more money to get out of here and go back to our old guild spot."

"This place ain't that bad, but you're right. I would prefer our old guild building better. And we could get people to stop laughing at the mention of Fairy Tail and show them that Fiore's strongest wizards are back!" Gray exclaimed with a fist pump in the air.

"Hahaha. That's the spirit, Gray!" Mira leaned towards Gray. "Say, have you noticed that everyone has gotten closer recently?"

Gray looked around the guild. Lucy and Loke were sitting at a table together, Jellal was following Erza trying to apologize for his statement a few days ago, Levy showing Gajeel some stuff in books, Natsu and Lisanna hanging out at another table together, and Bisca and Alzack playing with Asuka **(even though it doesn't really matter cuz they're a married couple and Hiro Mashima actually wrote it, but anyways...)**.

"You're right." Gray looked down at the counter. "It kinda seems like I'm the only one without a girlfriend."

Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching Gray, as usual. "Don't worry Gray-sama! You have Juvia!" she said to herself.

"Awww. Cheer up Gray! You'll find someone. What about Juvia? She's always following you around." Mira said.

"Eh. Maybe I'll just go look around the guild or town for someone single."

However, Gray didn't plan to do this. He planned to do something mischievous, very mischievous indeed, but Mirajane couldn't know that. Gray didn't plan to look for someone for himself, but to ruin the relationships over others. Gray had that evil diamond sparkle in his eyes as he looked around for his first target. His eyes rested on Erza. He started to slowly walk towards her.

"Hey Erza!"

"Oh! Hi Gray!" Jellal poked his head into the conversation.

_Stupid Jellal...interrupting me already! _Gray thought.

"Oh! Jellal! Hey buddy! Why don't you get Erza some cake?" Gray suggested.

"Good idea! Be right back!"

After Jellal left, Gray thought _Perfect...we're all alone now. _Or at least that's what he had in mind. Someone was actually hiding in a corner, staring right at them, with nothing else in mind. "OHH...HOW COULD YOU, GRAY-SAMA!?" **(too obvious? xD)**

Gray reached into his pockets and pulled out a bracelet. "Erza! I love you and I always have! Please except this gift as I express my undying love to you!" Gray said as he kneeled to the ground. Erza made a disgusted face.

"Gray...We've been friends since we were little...I know you better than that...Cut it out" Erza warned, but Gray persisted.

"But Erza! You could be my Queen TitaniAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gray yelled as he was kicked through the roof of Fairy Tail by none other than Titania herself. Just then, Jellal came back.

"Hey...where did Gray go? I got him cake..." Jellal said sadly. "Now the cake will go to waste..."

"NO! I WILL EAT THE CAKE!" Erza yelled before she dug into the delicious dessert.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"OWWWIIIIEEE!" Gray screamed as he landed somewhere in front of a mall. Jeez..seems like Erza really rejected him way in the most straightforward way possible, huh? He turned around and looked everywhere to pinpoint his location.

"Where am I? Hmm...OOOH! PERFECT!" Gray said as he spotted Lucy and Loke. This was going all according to plan...well, not really but whatever. Close enough.

"Hey Loke! I have to take you somewhere and tell you something. It'll only take a minute" Gray lied.

"Ok...Lucy, let's go see what Gray has to show me" Loke responded.

Instead of telling them something important, Gray took Loke and Lucy to a bar. Many women immediately fell for Loke and started flirting with him. Loke was enjoying himself, so Gray thought everything would go as he hoped...but unfortunately for him, Lucy was very, very pissed.

"GGGGRAYYYYYY!" Lucy bellowed in rage and took out her zodiac keys and somehow opened all of them at once. **(she was powered by rage xD LOL)**

Gray ran away immediately but he wasn't fast enough for the Celestial spirits.

Aquarius flopped onto the floor since there was no water. "OOWWW LUCY!", but Scorpio picked her up and yelled, "MY LOVE, ARE YOU OKAY? IT SEEMS THAT OUR DATE WAS DESTROYED BY...GRAY! NOW WE WILL DESTROY HIM, WITH YOU IN MY ARMS!" "DON'T MESS WITH LOVE!" they cried in unison.

"Wool Bomb! I'm sorry Gray, but is it too soft?" Aries asked shyly.

"What did you do to Lucy's HOT BODY?!" Taurus yelled. "Baaaaaah" "Ebi" Capricorn and Cancer commented in agreement.

Then Virgo said, "Punishment time? For Gray?" "Yes, as it were, moshimoshi" Sagittarius answered.

To make it all worse, Gemini mocked Gray by turning into Lucy and posing, "You want this? Well, you ain't getting it!" and they whipped Gray.

As Gray ran and tried to escape, the hidden stalker questioned herself, "IS THIS WHAT PEOPLE GET FOR CHEATING?"

* * *

Gray didn't escape from Lucy's celestial spirits without a beating. However, it wasn't much because all the spirits had gone back to the celestial spirit world since Lucy didn't have enough magic power to keep them in the human world. Loke had abandoned the girls at the bar and was trying to bring Licy back to consciousness. Gray ran away with a black eye and a few bruises. Nothing to serious; it just looked like Gray had gotten into one of those typical Fairy Tail fights... except he hadn't.

Gray found himself in front of the library. He went inside- since it was supposed to be quiet and there's no big commotion in library- just in case someone came chasing after him. Inside, he found Levy showing Gajeel some stuff from a gigantic pile of books. Behind a bookcase nearby, he spotted Jet and Droy watching Levy and Gajeel, looking envious of Gajeel and angry.

Gray crept up behind Jet and Droy. "Hey Jet! Hey Droy!"

Jet and Droy jumped at the sound of his voice. "We're not doing anything suspicious!" they exclaimed.

"Oh. It's just you Gray. Phew!" said Jet.

"Het guys. Did you hear? A rumor's been going around that Gajeel said that you two are weak and aren't good enough to protect Levy. To me, it seems like Gajeel is trying to steal Levy away from you guys."

"WHAT?! That son of a bitch! We're gonna get you!" Jet and Droy said angrily.

Jet and Droy dashed out of their hiding spot and went to attack Gajeel. They were replaced by Gray, who began spying on them in turn.

Droy used his plant magic to wrap Gajeel in vines to hd him in place. Jet used to High Speed A.K.A God's Leg magic to attack Gajeel with simple melee attacks. Jet's magic would have enhanced the damage of his attacks, but after all, Gajeel was an iron dragon slayer. He simply just had to harden his skin with iron. Gajeel then got bored and ripped the vines holding him down. He started dealing heavy damage melee attacks to Jet and Droy.

Levy couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to see her teammates getting hurt. And she didn't want Fairy Tail members fighting outside of the regular fights that happen in the guild. "Stop!" She yelled. Levy used her Script magic to encase Jet and Droy in a cage.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy whined.

"Why doesn't he get out into a cage too?" Droy whined.

"There's no point." replied Levy with a shrug. "He would just eat through it anyway, since the cage is made of iron." Levy then dispelled her Script magic, setting Jet and Droy free.

"Humph! Why did you suddenly come out of your hiding spot and attack me anyway?" asked Gajeel.

"EHH?! You knew we were hiding?!" exclaimed exclaimed Jet.

"We'll of course. It's not like I couldn't smell you." replied Gajeel.

"Well, Gray came to us and said that you said that we were weak and that you were trying to steal Levy away from us." explained Droy.

"What? It's not true, is it?" asked a frightened Levy, hoping it wasn't true.

"Humph. Of course not. Yo Gray come out of there." yelled Gajeel, leaning over a little bit so that he could see Gray.

Gray came out of his hiding spot. He rubbed the back of his head and said "H-hey guys. W-well, I gotta go. See ya!" and with that Gray ran out of the library. Jet, Droy, and Gajeel ran after him, wanting some revenge.

"GRAY-SAMA! DO YOU DESERVE HELP? NO...YOU CAN'T..BUT...GRAY-SAMA!" the 'pro'-stalker said to herself.

* * *

Gray found himself back in front of the guild. He sighed. "I guess I failed trying to ruin all the couples." he said to himself.

Gray entered the guild and looked around. He saw the usual things: Cana drinking a barrel of booze at the bar, Bisca and Alzack playing with Asuka, Happy eating a fish, Mirajane behind the bar cleaning mugs, the Raijinshu fawning over Laxus, Erza is eating strawberry cake with Jellal watching her (I guess Erza has forgiven Jellal since he gave her cake 3) and other people doing what they usually do. BUT, there was one thing different. Natsu and Lisanna were flirting together at a table.

At the doors to the guild, Gray said "Arghh! I won't lose to you FlameBrain!" Gray ran towards Natsu and tackled him down.

"Oi! What was that for BoxerBoy?!" Natsu yelled.

"I'm not losing to you, Natsu!" Gray shouted and attacked Natsu again.

Natsu didn't have time to ask what Gray meant, and he just focused on defending and attacking Gray.

No one decided to join the fight. It seems that by the aura around Natsu and Gray they noticed that this was not a typical Fairy Tail guild fight.

Lisanna was still sitting at the table where she _was_ flirting with Natsu. She sighed and walked over to the two idiots and calmly bonked their heads together. She said "Both of you, STOP IT NOW!"

"OWWWIIIEEE! What was that for?!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Gray! Stop stealing my Natsu away from me! And Natsu! Stop fighting!" Lisanna yelled at them, making them sulk.

"B-b-but!" Natsu started.

"No Buts!" Lisanna said. With this, Natsu sulked back to the table he was sitting at before.

"But I need to duel Natsu for Lisanna's heart!"

"Why are you being so medieval?" Lisanna said.

"U-uh...why indeed...ha..ha" Gray muttered.

"Oh whatever. Just hurry and get out before I call Elf-niichan and Mira-nee over here." Lisanna said, folding her arms across her chest.

"A-Aye!" Gray stammered and ran back to his own room.

The mysterious, pro-stalker whined, "GRAY-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER JUVIA? JUVIA WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" [The identity of the stalker is revealed: JUVIA! (as if it weren't obvious)]

Mira was at the bar cleaning mugs and had watched the entire thing. _"Oi Gray. What were you thinking and what were you trying to do?"_ Mira thought as she shook her head.

* * *

**_JBear_: Sooo how was it? AWESOME? Such a long chapter. Hurrah!**

**_CiciCat_: THAT...WAS A TOTALLY LONG CHAPTER...and for some reason, it was actually pretty easy to write! Did you like it? Review to tell us!  
**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS! :**

**JBear: _A New Guild, Good or Bad?_**

**CiciCat: _Cherry Bomb_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**JBear:**_

_**CiciCat:**_** HEYYY! I think I got block...jk I still got ideas flowing, I just don't wanna write...so basically, I'm the idea bubble and JBear is the author...but for some reason...I END UP WRITING HALF OF THE STORY! I just can't resist...**

**Responses to Comments: **

**erzashea1- THANKS AND YES! I AGREE! WE SHALL DO MORE JERZA!  
**

**Jerza Fernandes- (cool name btw) Well, this is fanfic...and we're going different from the main storyline so their personality's are naturally gonna be OOC  
**

**wolfrunnable12- well, pushing it? no, not in the world of fanfic and writing. This is basically Lucy's opinion on things and JBear thinks that Loke is truly a very very very very beautiful being**

**Bayz Sparrow- THANKS SO MUCH! We love being able to know that we aren't writing fanfics for ourselves to read. We love the feeling of knowing that other people can agree with you on things!**

**Caught in a love triangle- Yeah um...sorry but we don't think that's gonna happen...if it does, we'll make it as amazing as we can**

**ALSO! I'M SURE SOME PEOPLE HAVE REALIZED SOME COMMENTERS CALLED JACOB BELMONT AND FRANK PETERS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT... OBVIOUSLY, THOSE ARE SOME CLASSMATES WHO ENJOY TROLLING...SO DISREGARD THEM! **

**THANKS FOR READING AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWING! TELL US HOW YOU FEEL! TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

Gray didn't have much to do around Magnolia recently. All his teammates were off with dates and doing random stuff. Gray thought of all the random stuff he could do on his time off: take a solo job, flirt with girls (might and might not have success: stripping problem, but nice abs), going to Lamia Scale and catching up with Lyon, ect. Gray soon came to the restaurant area of town, and saw an unusual sight...

Juvia and Lyon... LAUGHING AND EATING ICE CREAM?! **(lucky butts they get to eat ice cream)**

_"Arghh. How can both of those two knuckleheads get dates before me? After all, aren't I the most attractive?"_ **(are u, are u really? take a look at ur stripping) **Gray casually waltzed up to the table Juvia and Lyon were sitting at, took a chair from a nearby table, and sat down. Then he used his ice make magic to make some ice cream for himself. **(idk i felt like doing that cuz one of our classmates used to make fun of Ice Make by going Ice Make: _ and one of em was Ice Cream) **

"Hey Juvia, Lyon. How's it going. What brings you two out here, _together_, in fact?" Gray questioned Juvia and Lyon.

"Well, the lovely Juvia- has finally agreed to go out on a date with me!" Lyon exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Well..." Juvia shifted in her seat. "I was too nervous to ask Gray-sama out on a date and when Lyon-san asked Juvia out, w-well, I said yes." Juvia said nervously.

"Hmmm... so Juvia. Would you like to go out on a job with me in two days? We can finish early and maybe spend time at a hot spring or something." Gray winked and Juvia, then smirked at Lyon, getting a dreamy look from Juvia and a glare from Lyon.

"Oh Gray-sama! Of course!" Juvia said, drifting off into one of her fantasies.

"Gray, may I talk to you for a bit in private?" Lyon asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Of course." Gray replied, smirking.

They walked over to the edge of the patio of the restaurant.

"Don't you dare try to steal Juvia away from me!" Lyon angrily said.

"What are you talking about?" Gray dramatically said. "Juvia has always been in love with," Gray clapped a hand over his chest, "ME! The lovely _Gray-sama_!"

"Grrrr..." Lyon growled. "Fine! This means war!"

Gray and Lyon stalked off in different directions, Lyon returning to his date with Juvia, and Gray going back to the guild to look for a romantic job or a job near a hot spring.

Gray picked out a job near the Span Town Hosenka. He planned out a romantic date, mostly just trying to beat Lyon. His goals were unclear, whether it was that he actually like Juvia, or that he just wanted to beat Lyon.

Gray took the job sheet off the job board and told Mira which job he was going on. Then on his way to see Juvia, he made an Ice Make: Rose! He presented it to Juvia and she exclaimed "Oh Gray-sama! What a nice rose! Of course I will go on this job with you! Then we can go to the hot springs together!" Then Juvia started to have her random fantasies...until Lyon came around.

Lyon saw the ice rose in Juvia's hand, and also saw Gray, and he concluded that Gray had given her that rose. So, to top it off, he made an Ice Make: Bouquet of Roses! He knelt down in front of Juvia and presented her with the roses, and asked her out on another date, this time to a movie, since he couldn't go on a job with her (different guilds).

Lyon chose to take Juvia to watch a horror movie, and he had the perfect plan. He paid for their snacks and bought them _one _drink and got two straws.

Juvia was surprised. She was actually having a good time! The movie was perfect for Juvia, though Lyon hoped it would be scarier. The drink was great too! She loved fresh lemonade! Oh, about the two straws? Juvia finished it all before Lyon could even take a sip! She thought, "hmm, Juvia isn't so easy to trick now, is she? A free movie, snack, and lemonade! How perfect!" Juvia was basically ignoring Lyon's attempts to make a move. Ahh, how relaxing, she thought. No fighting, no faking, no- She spoke too soon. Just then, Gray barged in and yelled, "ICE MAKE HAMMER!" and tried to smash Lyon, who retorted with Ice Make Eagle.

Juvia was getting awfully annoyed...without even hesitating once, she ran out of the theater, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Once again, Juvia's eyes are raining..."

Lyon and Gray stop their fighting immediately. They wonder if they should run after her...but then, they finally make a mature decision.

"Hey Lyon..."

"Yeah?"

"Let's have Juvia decide who she likes..."

"Yeah, we'll stay out of it..."

"Deal" they say in unison.

"ICE MAKE-" starts Gray.

"WHAT NOW, GRAY?!" Lyon yells in exasperation.

"ICE MAKE CONTRACT!" Gray finishes. "Now, just sign here, here, and here." But by the time Gray looks up from the icy paper, Lyon is walking out the door, shaking his head.

* * *

_**CiciCat: **_**Sorry if its short. And the update is REALLLY late...I know...SORRY!**

**_JBear_: Gomen ne minna! It's short _and_ late! Sosososo sorry!**

**Read our other fanfics:**

**By JBear: _A New Guild, Good or Bad_**

**By CiciCat:_ Cherry Bomb_**


End file.
